Power Rangers Ultima
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: After 10,000 years, an ancient enemy rises to conquer Earth. Now a team consisting of four aliens and a human must combat this evil to save the universe. They are the Power Rangers Ultima.
1. Five of a Kind Part 1

POWER RANGERS ULTIMA

* * *

I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. If I did Megaforce would be different.

* * *

Episode 1: Five of a Kind.

 _ **Unknown Location.**_

 _Space. Cold and vast. However in this moment, a large pyramid space ship hovers over an insignificant planet in a backwater galaxy in one of the most underdeveloped parts of the universe. The ship was being attacked by various races. Countless ships fell to the pyramid as it approached the planet._

 _Inside the ship sat an alien robed in white with a large head shaped like a black cross. He grinned as his highest ranked general, a tall griffin-like creature with silver painted armor walked towards his lord._

 _"Emperor Valdox," said the silver-clad warrior, "The Eltarians have invaded ship. They are heading this way."_

 _Valdox stood and walked towards the warrior, "Tell me Silva, is HE among the landing party?"_

 _Silva nodded. Valdox walked towards his general and patted his shoulder, "Go and tell Vile and Mondo to continue the assault. I will deal with them myself."_

 _Silva shuddered, "My lord, as your bodyguard I should.."_

 _"NO!" Valdox silenced the Grifforzian, "I will deal with them alone. Even if they learned to harness the Power, they will still be now match for my power."_

 _As soon as he finished his sentence they arrived. There were five of them. Each wearing color-coded armor they resembled cloth. One was red, one was blue, one was black, one was yellow, and one was pink. Emblazed on their chests was a lightning bolt. Their helmets resemble different animals. Red was some type of bird, blue was some aquatic lifeform, black was a canine, yellow was a feline, and pink was an insect._

 _Valdox smiled, "So you learned to harness the Power. You never fail to amaze me brother."_

 _The red warrior pointed the tip of his red sword in Valdox's direction, "You left us no choice Valdox. There is still time to surrender."_

 _Valdox began to laugh, "Your threats are empty brother. Soon I will rule this universe. Nothing you do can stop me."_

 _The red warrior grasped his sword tightly, "Power Rangers…attack!"_

* * *

 _ **Stone Canyon, California.**_

Greg Asher rubbed his temples as he woke up. It was Saturday and he was supposed to spend some time with his two best friends at noon. He looked at his alarm clock and it was currently 11: 15. _Crap_ he thought to himself. He had overslept again. He quickly put on his clothes, a simple pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a brown hoodie. He then grabbed his lucky charm, a red gem that this grandfather gave him before he died. He ran down the stairs and fast as he could.

"ByemomspendingthedaywithJessiandTuckerokayloveyou." Yelled Greg as he ran out of his house and got on his bike.

Greg was needed to hurry. He wasn't worried that his friends wouldn't wait for him, he just didn't want to hear the jokes about being late.

That was the only remarkable thing about Greg. Aside from being late for pretty much everything, he was incredibly average seventeen year old boy living in Stone Canyon. He was heading towards the Hub, a local restaurant that most of the teenagers hung out at.

At 12:01, Greg arrived at the Hub. When he finally locked his bike on the bike rack, he was greeted by his two best friends: Jessi Kincaid and Tucker Jones. Jessi had her hair in a ponytail, wearing a green jacket and a white tank-top. Tucker was wearing blue jeans and wore a white jacket.

Jessi smiled, "Only a minute late. Good job Asher."

Greg sighed, "Hey give me a break. I just got up."

Tucker was about to say something, then he suddenly tripped and feel straight to the ground, knocking his glasses clean off his head.

Jessi facepalmed, "Tuck you are the only person I know who can trip on solid ground."

Tucker panicked, "Just shut up and help me find my glasses."

Greg simply laughed, "Come one Jessi, let's help the poor guy out."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Silva looked at his Emperor. The battle he faced almost destroyed him. Suddenly a small turtle-like humanoid in a labcoat walked towards Silva and Emperor Valdox.

The turtle bowed, "General, I have great news. The time dilation has normalized and we are free from the Void.

Silva smiled, "Thank you Dr. Braynox. How does our Emperor fair?"

Dr. Braynox scratched his head, "Unfortunately the damage he sustained was catastrophic. Most of the ship's power is being used to keep the Emperor alive."

As the two were discussing the Emperor's condition, Valdox moved his head slightly and said, "Can we still send our forces to the planet?"

Both Dr. Braynox and Silva were shocked when their master spoke. Dr. Braynox said, "Yes my liege. However because of your injuries sir, we can send one soldier at a time."

Valdox chuckled, "Braynox. I sense that no Eltarian forces on the planet. Send one of your Zolon warriors and conquer that miserable planet.

* * *

"So you think Samantha would go out with me?" said Tucker as he bit into his double-cheeseburger, "I mean how could she not like me?"

Jessi sighed, "Tuck, she is a cheerleader and you recite ever Lantern Corps oaths from memory."

Greg just looked out the window when he heard an explosion. "What the hell was that?!"

The three teenagers exited the restaurant and saw an army of strange monsters terrorizing the city. They resembled the stereotypical lizardmen aliens and each wielding bladed gauntlets. At the front was a monster that resembled a bipedal grasshopper-lion hybrid.

"I am Leomantis of the Zolon Empire," shouted the monster, "This planet is now part of the Empire. Resist and surely die." As soon as he finished his speech, four lights appeared before them. Then four individuals wearing spandex and motorcycle helmets stood before Leomantis.

The one wearing blue said, "This planet is under our protection. I suggest you leave."

Leomantis laughed, "Aren't you missing a member? Zelteks, attack!" Then the lizard men began attacking. The four warriors prepared to attack. Greg and his friends took this opportunity to run.

Greg didn't know what was going on. First he over slept, now he is facing the literal end of the world. He looked behind him and saw that Jessi and Tucker were not behind him. Cursing himself, he decided to run back towards the battle to find his friends.

When he returned to the battle, he saw his friends unconscious on the ground. He rushed towards them and saw that Leomantis and the warriors were fighting and they were losing. They were being tossed around like ragdolls. He didn't know what came over him, but Greg decided to rush towards Leomantis. Then suddenly he was covered by a red aura as he jumped into the air and punched the monster in the chest. Then suddenly, silence.

* * *

Hello readers. This is the first episode of a Power Rangers fanfic my a fan for the fans. If you were like me, you hated Megaforce. So I am writing this so I can make the season we always wanted. I originally wrote a fanfic under the same name in 2010, but it has since been deleted. So I have decided to reuse some of the ideas to make what I though Megaforce should have been, but not limited by Sentai. So if you have criticism or suggestions, please review and show me your ideas. I do read them. Second episode we will be the other rangers, the mentor, and some backstory.


	2. Five of a Kind Part 2

Episode 2: Five of a kind, part 2

* * *

I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai.

* * *

Greg wakes up on a bench in a pure white room. His head was aching and he felt a little disorientated. _Okay relax. I was running away from a monster and then…_ As Greg tried to remember he heard voices coming into the room, one man and one woman. So Greg thought quickly and pretended to be asleep.

"Are you sure that his human has the red stone?" said the male voice. Greg continued to hear other sounds.

"Yes, Lex and Alpha are already converting the stone into a morpher," that was the female voice, only this one sounded younger than the male's, "I can't believe that we will finally have a red ranger! Do you know what this means father?!"

The male voice chuckled, "Yes but first we must wait for the human to stop pretending to sleep." Then Greg suddenly think hit his hard.

"Ow…Why the hell did you do that for?!" Greg looked and saw the two aliens. They both looked human. The only difference was they were paler than most. The male looked like he was in his middle years and wore a white jumpsuit. His head was completely bald and looked like he was naturally bald. The female looked much younger, in fact she looked like she was Greg's age. Greg had to admit that she looked attractive with her platinum blonde hair cut short, barely reaching her shoulders and her yellow jumpsuit hugged her slender form.

The man chuckled, "So that you wouldn't plan some stupid escape. Which is impossible seeing that you're in space."

Greg's jaw dropped, "Wait a minute, you're saying we are currently in a space ship? How did we get here?" Then Greg remembered, "Tucker and Jessi?! We have to go back to Earth. My friends, they are in trouble and…"

The female smiled, "Relax Gregory Joshua Asher, your friends are safe. They are currently in the healing pods due to their damage was more severe."

Greg sighed in relief, "That's great and…How did you know my full name? Can you read my mind?"

The man said flatly, "No, you dropped your driver's license." He then threw Greg's wallet back towards him, "I know you have a lot of questions Gregory Joshua Asher."

Greg smiled and said, "You know don't have to call me by my full name. It's Greg, just Greg."

The man smiled, "Alright Greg. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Zion. I hail from the planet Eltar. And this is my daughter Zaira. She's the…"

"Yellow Ranger." Greg interrupted, "The yellow jumpsuit was a dead giveaway."

Zaira chuckled. But Zion continued, "Anyway. Right now you are in the Power Fortress, which is currently orbiting Earth."

Greg sat up on his cot, "Okay so you guys are Power Rangers and are fighting those aliens. But why did you did you save me?" Greg wasn't a complete idiot. He had a good idea of what they were going to ask. He just wanted them to say it.

Zion looked at his daughter, "Zaira why don't you get the others. They may want to be here when this happens." Zaira nodded and walked out of the room.

Zion looked at Greg, "Thousands of years ago my people discovered a form of energy that surpassed all others that came before it. It was neither magic or science but a combination of both. We dubbed this power, the Morphing Grid. It allow the Eltarians to explore and chart the entire universe. Make alliances with other lifeforms. It brought us great prosperity, and torment."

* * *

Dr. Braynox had Leomantis in one of the cocoon-like healing pods. He was thankful that the damage wasn't too great. He was surprised that a human was capable of such damage to a Zolon warrior. This need further examination.

"So doctor, is your little bug able to fight?" said a woman's voice from the corridor. A buxom woman in snake-like eyes walked into the room wearing green, scaly armor that hugged her body while clutching a staff shaped like a serpent.

"Commander Hiss," Dr. Braynox bowed at his superior, "Leomantis' damage is being repaired as we speak and he will be ready for battle within the hour."

Hiss walked closer to Dr. Braynox and said, "Let's hope he does a little better."

* * *

"His name was Valdox," said Zion staring out of a window looking at the vastness of space. "He was one of Eltar's most brilliant scientists and military leaders. He believed that if we could harness the power of the Morphing Grid that Eltar would be the dominant species. So he gathered his forces to conquer the universe. For centuries the war between Valdox and his Zolon Empire ravaged and destroyed trillions of planets. An alliance was formed between the free planets of the universe, but Valdox was just too powerful."

Greg looked down, "So you decided to use Valdox's own plan against him."

Zion nodded, "Eltar decided to use the power of the Morphing Grid to create a team of warriors that could challenge Valdox and his armies. They were the first team which would be known as Power Rangers. But they were able to defeat Valdox, not destroy him. In a last ditch effort, Valdox and his command ship entered the Void, a dimension that existed outside of time and space. But we knew it would be a matter of time before Valdox returned. So we have prepared."

Before Greg was going to ask a question, Zaira returned with four other individuals whom Greg assumed were the other rangers. The first person who stepped through the door was a male alien with a head that resembled a mask and looked like he had gills. He wore a blue jumpsuit. The second was a girl that looked human aside from a gem on her forehead. Her dull brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail. She wore the pink jumpsuit. She was also accompanied by a robot with a saucer-shaped head and a lightning-bolt blinking on its chest. The final one was a large alien what resembled a dog but it also had scales. It wore the black jumpsuit.

Greg chuckled nervously, "So these are the other rangers?"

Zion pointed to the blue one first, "This is Triton of the planet Aquitar. He is currently our field commander and blue ranger," Triton looked at Greg and sneered at him, "the large one is Rex from the planet Sirius. He is our weapons expert and the black ranger," Rex bowed at Greg, "he doesn't talk much. Zaira is our medical expert and yellow ranger," Zaira nodded and Greg could swear that she was blushing, "and finally Lex from the planet Edenoi. She, along with her robotic assistant Alpha Nine, is responsible for the creations and maintenance of our equipment." Lex simply nodded.

Greg looked at them, "They all look like they know their stuff. But what do you need me for?"

Triton looked at Zion, "I agree with the human. We do not need him."

"Really Triton, your first encounter says otherwise!" Zion yelled at Triton. Then Triton took a step back and glared at Greg.

Lex walked up to Greg and handed him a strange device that resembled a belt buckle. And in the center was his lucky red gem.

Zion looked at Greg, "I am asking you to be the red ranger, the leader of the team. You are a native to his planet so you will fight the hardest to defend it."

Greg simply looked at his morpher, "But I don't how to use this thing."

Lex said, "We will instruct you on how to use it." Zaira nodded as well.

Greg continued, "But I don't know how to fight."

Rex interjected this time, "We will train you." Triton looked at Rex in disbelief.

"Please Greg," said Zaira, "We need your help."

Greg looked at all of these aliens, then looked out the window and saw Earth. He looked at his morpher and said, "Alright. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

But before they could say anything, an alarm started to sound. Everyone ran out of the room and entered a room with a large screen. On the screen was Leomantis and an army of Zelteks. Images of destroyed cars, people getting injured, and they were just standing there.

Greg could feel his hands turn into fists, "Don't just stand here. We have to do something."

Triton looked at Greg, "What do you expect us to do? You are our leader now. Lead us."

Greg looked at his morpher and said, "Is there any way to teleport us down there?"

Lex nodded, "Alpha, teleport us to Stone Canyon."

"Aye Aye," said Alpha as he walked towards the computer and pressed a few buttons, "Good luck rangers."

* * *

"Leave no survivors!" yelled Leomantis as the Zelteks were causing havoc. Then suddenly five lights appeared in front of him. Then five alien lifeforms appeared in front of him. But there was one that looked familiar.

"You?!" Leomantis pointed at Greg with its blade like arms, "You're the human that gave me this scar!"

Greg smirked, "Guys how do we morph?"

Zaira said, "Do as we do." Greg nodded.

Then in unison, the five yelled, "It's morphin time!"

Rex said, "Black Ranger Power!" Then the images of previous black rangers engulfed him until he entered his ranger form.

Lex said, "Pink Ranger Power!" Then the images of previous pink rangers engulfed her until she entered her ranger form.

Triton said, "Blue Ranger Power!" Then the images of previous blue rangers engulfed him until he entered his ranger form.

Zaira said, "Yellow Ranger Power!" Then the images of previous yellow rangers engulfed her form until she entered her ranger form.

Greg said, "Red Ranger Power!" Then the images of previous red rangers engulfed his form until he entered his ranger form.

Greg couldn't believe it. He was the red ranger. Leader of the power rangers.

Rex stepped forward, "Honor of Sirius, Black Ultima Ranger!"

Lex followed suit, "Knowledge of Edenoi, Pink Ultima Ranger!"

Triton continued, "Skill of Aquitar, Blue Ultima Ranger!"

Zaira continued, "Wisdom of Eltar, Yellow Ultima Ranger!"

Greg finished, "Power of Earth, Red Ultima Ranger!"

Then they said in unison, "Power Rangers Ultima…Ready, Willing, and prepared to fight!"

Leomantis scoffed, "Zelteks…ATTACK!" Then the lizard-like footsoldiers attacked the rangers.

Greg looked at the oncoming horde, "Please tell me you have weapons?"

Lex nodded, "Touch your Ultima gem and you will access your power weapon."

Rex demonstrated, "Power Axe!" Then a large black axe materialized in his hand.

Lex did the same, "Power Bow!" Then a pink bow appeared in her hands.

Triton did the same, "Power Lance!" Then a blue spear with two large blades at each hand appeared in this hand.

Zaira did the same, "Power Daggers!" Then two yellow short swords appeared in each of her hands.

Greg nodded, "Okay I hope this works. Power Sword!" Then a red longsword appeared in this hand.

Then the Rangers began their attack.

Rex began hacking through the Zelteks one by one. Then several began piling on him, but the black ranger used his massive strength to push them off his body. Then he pressed a button and said, "Cannon mode." Then the hilt of the axe became the barrel of a cannon and the blade the handle. Rex fired a massive blast that destroyed countless Zelteks.

Lex jumped into the air and fired several energy bolts at the Zelteks and caused them to explode. When she landed she gave a roundhouse kick to one that jumped in front of her. Then she gathered her energy and fired one enormous arrow that destroyed a line of Zelteks.

Triton slashed through hordes of Zelteks knocked several of them back with the force of his lance. Then he separated his lance into two short swords and rushed towards the horde. He made short work of them. With his blinding speed he cut the Zelteks into ribbions.

Zaira threw her daggers at a couple of Zelteks and caused them to explode. She then jumped into the air and gave the horde a flying sidekick that knocked several of them back. She then channeled her energy and transformed into a tornado that cut the Zelteks down to size.

Greg's sword made short work of the Zelteks that came after him. But his target was Leomantis. He dashed towards him and began to slash him. But Leomantis used his blade arms to parry each of his attacks. He then slashed toward at Greg which caused his chest to spark. Greg looked at Leomantis and realized something. There was a massive wound on Leomantis' chest. If Greg cause attack that spot, it might turn the tide.

Greg smirked, "Let's end this." Greg focused his power into his blade which caused it to glow. He then dashed towards Leomantis and thrusted his blade into the wound. When he removed the blade, he saw sparks from the monster's chest.

Leomantis staggered back before he fell over and exploded.

* * *

Back at the Power Fortress, Zion saw that the Rangers had finished their first battle in victory. He smiled at his team.

"Master Zion, they did it." Said Alpha jumping up and down.

* * *

"That they did Alpha. That they did."

Greg, Jessi and Tucker teleported outside of the wreckage. The two were unconscious. Greg shock them awake.

"Don't kill me I'm a virgin!" yelled Tucker until he saw it was Greg awaking him up.

Jessi smacked Tucker in the back of the head, "Shut up Tuck. But what happened?"

"Guys you just missed it," said Greg with fake hysterics, "Power Rangers showed up. REAL Power Rangers?!"

Both Jessi and Tucker looked at Greg with disbelief. Jessi was the first to speak, "Are you serious? Real Power Rangers?!"

Greg smiled, "Yes. Real Rangers."

* * *

Episode 2 is here. We have just meet the other rangers. In the next episode we will learn more the other rangers. Please review.


	3. Working Together

Episode 3: Working Together

* * *

 _ **Valdox's Base**_

"So our first attempt was thwarted by Power Rangers?!" yelled Valdox as Silva, Dr. Braynox and Hiss were standing in front of him. He wasn't surprised that there would be a team of rangers to counter his attacks if he returned. His brother always thought five steps ahead.

"Do not worry my liege," said Dr. Braynox while shaking uncontrollably, "My next monster will be sure to destroy the rangers."

"That will not be enough good doctor." Said a mysterious voice that sounded mechanical. Suddenly a cloaked individual appeared limping into the room. It was accompanied by several automatons that Valdox remembered belonging to one of his lieutenants.

Silva stepped in front of the figure with his sword drawn, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

The cloaked stranger chuckled mechanically, "You security systems are extremely weak General. All I had to do was input the access codes from King Mondo."

"So," said Valdox with a raspy voice, "You are one of Mondo's soldiers."

The cloaked figure bowed, "I am Mechanis, the last of the Machine Empire."

Hiss chuckled, "So Mondo fancied himself a king after our lord was defeated."

Mechanis took offense, "How dare you talk about King Mondo in such a way you…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Valdox and the two stopped their bickering, "It does not matter what Mondo did in my absence. The fact of the matter is he was destroyed. Along with the other traitors. Zedd, Vile, even the Dark Spector was destroyed. But now I have returned and will reclaim by former glory."

"Indeed my lord," said Mechanis, "Unfortunately my Cogs aren't ready to combat, but they will be able to make repairs to your ship."

"Excellent," Valdox turned to Dr. Braynox, "Doctor when will your next monster be ready?"

Dr. Braynox shivered, "Within the next few hours. The Rangers will not stand a chance.

* * *

 _ **Power Fortress**_

"So our Gigablaster will be able to aid us when our Power Weapons aren't available?" said Greg while Lex was giving him a run down of the Ranger's side arms. It had been a week since he became a ranger but he was still the least experienced off them. The only training he had was when he took karate when he was six.

Lex nodded, "Yes they come in three modes: rapid fire, armor piercing, and sword mode. They are meant to be adaptable."

Greg smiled, "So you really designed all of our weapons."

"Yes and no." Lex explained, "The Ancient Eltarians left many blueprints, I am simply creating them."

"Yeah but you still made them," Greg was still shocked, "I mean the closest I over did was make a model plane with my dad."

Lex looked at him, "Model?"

Greg said, "Never mind. So can you tell me a little about you guys? I mean I am the leader but I hardly know you guys."

Lex smiled, "Sure Greg, what would you like to know?"

Greg took a deep breath, "First, why do you guys look human? Second, why does Triton hate my guts? Third, how long have you guys been training?"

Lex turned around and started pressing buttons on her keypad, "For your first question, it is possible that some alien race must have seeded our homeworlds so that we have common traits. Second, I haven't noticed. And third, it depends. I've been training for about six years. But Zaira, Triton, and Rex have been training for much longer."

Greg nodded, "So where is Triton?"

Lex said while looking at the screen, "I believe he is where he always is. The Battle Simulator."

Greg smiled. Then he left the room and walked into the Simulator room. And sure enough, Triton was in the middle of a program. He was currently battling several humanoid holograms with his gigablaster in sword mode.

Triton looked at Greg and said, "What do you want human?" Then he continued to fight the holograms.

"Hey listen," Greg said from a distance, "I know that we might have gotten off to a bad start. But I've been thinking, since we've have to work together, maybe we should get to know each other."

"Why would we do that?" Triton as he decapitated one of the holograms.

Greg said, "Because we are a team and it will be easier if we got along."

Triton said, "End program. Look human, I know what you are trying to do. But we are not friends. In battle I will follow your orders. But outside, just stand out of my way." Then suddenly an alarm started to sound and the two of them rushed to where Zion and the others were looking at the screen.

Greg said, "So what do we have?"

Alpha said while pushing buttons, "It appears the General Silva has teleported to Stone Canyon along with another monster."

"General Silva?" Greg asked.

"Valdox's personal bodyguard," said Rex looking at the screen, "he is one of the most deadly swordsmen in the universe. Best not to underestimate him."

"Alright," said Greg while clutching his morpher, "It's morphin time!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

 _ **Stone Canyon.**_

The Rangers teleported to the town and saw a large griffon-like humanoid in silver armor accompanied by a monster the resembled a giant safe with arms and legs.

The griffon unsheathed his sword, "I am Silva, Supreme Commander of the Zolon Ground Forces and bodyguard to the glorious Emperor Valdox."

The safe began to pound his fists together, "And I am the Collector. I've come to steal your stuff." And he began to laugh.

Greg pointed at the Collector, "I always wanted to crack open a safe. Rangers attack!" And the rangers pulled out their gigablasters and entered them into sword mode and rushed toward Collector.

Triton was the first to strike the Collector, but he was knocked back by its fist. Then Zaira and Lex jumped towards the monster and slashed downwards, but the Collector was able to grab them by their legs and tossed them into the air. Rex then rushed towards the Collector and began to unleash a barrage of sword strikes at the monster before punching the creature in the face.

Greg prepared to attack the Collector, but was stopped by the blade of Silva, "You are not going anywhere. Your fight is with me Red Ranger." Then Silva began slashing Greg, but Greg was able to parry most of the attacks, but Silva was too strong.

The Collector laughed, "You rangers are putting up a good show. Time to add you to my collection." Then he opened his safe-like body and released a blinding white light that engulfed Zaira, Rex, and Lex. Then suddenly the light vanished, along with them.

Greg looked at the fight, "No!" Then he slashed Silva down the middle and ran towards Collector. Silva just watched and thought. _He needs to become stronger. He must become stronger._

Triton continued to attack the Collector with his sword, "Where did you take me friends?!"

The Collector just laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon!" Then he opened his chest again, but as soon as the light was beginning to appear, Greg jumped into the air, changed his gigablaster to gun mode and fired at the Collector's back and it caused him to stumble. Triton took notice.

Greg summoned his Power Sword and began to flail wildly at the monster, "Bring them back!"

But the Collector was able to easily dodge the attacks and was able push him back with a single punch. But before the Collector did anything, Triton jumped in front of Greg and fired his gigablaster which caused the Collector to spark. When the Collector came to, the rangers had vanished.

* * *

 _ **Power Fortress**_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Triton as he punched Greg in the face, "Did you actually think that you could defeat Valdox's second in command or are you just a moron?!"

Greg stood up and grabbed Triton's shirt, "Like you did any better. You let our friends get kidnapped by that thing."

"MY friends," Triton said, "You might be the red ranger, but that doesn't mean we are all friends. Let me ask you, what does Lex do when not tinkering? Did you know that Rex likes to cook? What is Zaira's daily routine? ANSWER ME!"

"Enough!" yelled Zion as the two argued, "You two are acting like children. The more that you two argue, the Collector is gathering more people. So whatever your problem is, SOLVE IT!" Then he walked away and Alpha looked at the two of them.

"You must understand. He is angry that his daughter wasn't able to be saved. But you two have to work together as rangers." Then the little robot left the room.

Greg looked at Triton, "They're right. Look I know that you don't like me. I would go so far as to say that you hate me. But listen, if we don't work together, our friends will be dead."

Triton looked at Greg, "Alright. Do you have any ideas on how to deal with the Collector?"

Greg thought hard, "Well when I attacked Collector when he was trying to suck you in, he got hurt more. So maybe he is weaker when he uses that move."

Triton nodded, "I may have a plan."

* * *

 _ **Stone Canyon.**_

The Collector loved the sounds of peoples screams as he sucked them into his safe. Soon they will be transformed into Zelteks and fuel the Zolon war machine. Then he heard the sound of something heading his direction. He saw that is was the red ranger.

"So," said the Zolon warrior, "Ready to meet your friends." Then he opened his chest and the white light appeared.

 _I hope this works._ Greg thought to himself as he shouted, "Triton NOW!" Then Triton holding two gigablasters jumped behind Collector and fired two armor piercing shots behind him. The shots caused Collector's chest to change color as Greg summoned his Power Sword and stabbed Collector in the chest. This caused Collector to explode.

Then around twenty people, including the other rangers appeared on the ground.

Greg ran towards Zaira who was the closest and said, "Hey guys wake up."

Zaira opened her eyes and saw Greg and gave him a hug, "You did it!"

Greg blushed underneath his helmet, "Well I can't take all the credit. It was Triton's idea."

Triton walked over and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Zolon base.**_

"So you failed Mechanis," said Hiss with almost joyful glee, "what other plans do you have?"

Mechanis smiled, "Actually Hiss my Cogs have repaired the Enlarger. So let me demonstrate."

* * *

 _ **Stone Canyon.**_

As the rangers began to celebrate, a large purple beam hit the remains of Collector. Then suddenly he returned to life. And began to grow the size of a skyscraper.

The Collector laughed, "Now no one can stop me." Then he opened his chest and began stealing whole buildings.

Greg fumed, "At this rate, he'll capture the entire city."

 _"Rangers,"_ said Zion through their helmets, " _Alpha has just finished preparing the Zords. I suggest you use them."_

Greg nodded, "Alright guys. Let's do this."

Then they said in unison, "We need Ultima Zord power now!"

Then from the sky five mechanical animals landed on the city.

Greg entered his cockpit, "Griffon Zord ready!"

Zaira entered her cockpit, "Tiger Zord ready!"

Triton entered his cockpit, "Shark Zord ready!"

Lex entered her cockpit, "Beetle Zord ready!"

Red entered his cockpit, "Wolf Zord ready!"

The five robots then began to form a humanoid shape. The griffon became the head and torso. The shark and wolf became the right and left arms respectively. And the tiger and beetle became the right and left legs respectively.

The rangers said in their now combined cockpits, "Ultima Megazord online."

The Megazord walked forward and punched Collector in the chest. Then the Collector attempted to grab the Megazord, but it was able to counter with an uppercut. Then the Megazord grabbed the Collector by it's legs and spun it around and threw him towards the ground.

Greg said, "Let's finish this. We need Megazord Saber." Then a curved blade appeared in the Megazord's hand as it began to glow as the Megazord flew into the air and unleashed a downward slash on Collector which caused him to explode.

* * *

 _ **Power Fortress.**_

Greg walked into the Battle Simulator and saw the Triton was once again training.

Triton saw Greg and said, "Can I help you?"

Greg just said, "I just wanted to say thanks for today. I couldn't have done it without your idea. And don't worry. I won't bother you again."

Just as Greg was about to leave he heard, "Greg," he turned around and looked at Triton, "If you want we can train together because that sword work today was horrible."

Greg smiled and stepped into the room.

* * *

 _ **Zolon Base.**_

Mechanis entered bows of the ship. It hadn't been used in millennia. It was a perfect place for his plan.

He walked towards a computer console and placed a disk into it.

"Ender," said Mechanis, "Can you hear me?"

Then the computer screen transformed into a pair of red eyes, "Yes my lord."

Mechanis smiled, "I need you go through the ships databases to find me a suitable power source. We need to rebuild our army."

The screen made a smile, "As you command my king."

* * *

Now that was episode three. If you have any comments, suggestion that you want to see, please review. I do read them.


End file.
